


Three Headed Lie

by Botanphal



Category: Original Work, The Owl House (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29476230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Botanphal/pseuds/Botanphal
Summary: Luz discovers she’s oddly not alone in a world of magic, Witches and spells; this world only her dreams could have made back on Earth. Perhaps, she never thought of someone else having alike wishes of fantasy escapism.
Kudos: 1





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! I’m here again bringing you another Owl House fic !! Except this one entails ocs so yea—I hope you like it!  
> I haven’t really thought about writing about my TOH ocs but I’m gonna give it a shot!

It was oddly silent that night, not what Luz was typically used to. She had her elbows against the windowsill of her room in the Owl House, gazing out at the ocean lit up by the silver moon.

She sighed, despite the fact Witches and some of the other species about the Boiling Isles resembled humans she could not help but feel lonely.

The human had begun to dream about her mom; waking up feeling guilty for having left. Then again, it was not her intention to stay as long as she is.

Or well, she was now stuck there for who knows how long. She had to find a means to return, but so far there was nothing.

Luz then stood from staring, walking over to her sleeping bag she sat down and slipped herself in.

She felt a shiver as she went in further, curling herself up fetal position. She hoped she would not dream of her mom, or anything else that brought her guilt.

~~~

“Hmm hm hm~” Luz hummed while brushing her teeth.

“Stop that!” King’s voice surprised the human, turning back to see him standing in the doorway with a puppy-dog expression.

Luz stared at him for a few seconds longer before turning back to the sink, taking a swig of some water then spitting out the toothpaste.

She then turned back to him and picked him up.

“Oh King, you know I have to go back to Hexside.” Luz said sympathetically, King still staring at her with a concerned gaze.

“I know… I just, I worry about you, Luz.” He admitted, Luz gave him a reassuring smile.

“I’ll be fine, you know I will. I’ve been here for quite a while now and well I’m okay!” Her more cheerful side came through, King’s expression softening a bit.

“Alright, okay. Just be careful, will you?” Luz nodded to him.

“I promise I’ll be careful.”

~~~

It was odd for King to show such concern, not like it was out of the ordinary, it just was not very often.

The little demon really did care a lot about her, but something felt strange by his need to tell her to be cautious that day.

The Boiling Isles had its fair share of danger, Luz would know that especially well, but nowadays she had magic on her side to keep herself safe.

Like any normal day at the mythical school, she met up with her friends; Willow and Gus.

“And that’s when the giant two-headed fire breathing snake popped out!” Gus said with his usual enthusiasm, both Luz and Willow giggled to his story.

“That’s quite the story, Gus!” Willow laughed, looking to Luz.

“It was!” She agreed with a bright smile.

As they stood in one of the hallways, they heard the bell scream out.

“Ah well, we can finish catching up during lunch. I’ll see you guys later!” Luz said, waving to them as she made her way towards her first lesson of the day.

“Alrighty!” Willow waved back.

“See you, Luz!” Gus said as well.

~~~

Everything was typical. The classes, tasks, kids who roamed the halls during passing time. Lunch was flying by as Luz chatted with her friends, it was normal for the exception that Amity did not join them that lunch.

But that was not too out of the ordinary, sometimes Amity would spend her lunch working on schoolwork to be ahead.

Luz wished Amity could be more lenient on doing work, but she was still under her parent’s authoritative eye and had to be conscious of that to not seem suspicious.

Eventually, Luz returned from lunch to continue the day. As she was walking through the halls, she incidentally bumped into someone.

“Ouf!” She exclaimed, hearing a bunch of books and paper tumble onto the floor.

“O-oh—I-I’m so s-sorry!” An anxious, gentle voice alerted her, opening her eyes to see an upperclassman.

She was quite short despite being clearly older, her skin was a tone like Luz’s but a bit duller and accompanied by freckles. Her hair was a caramel color and quite long, wavy with ears surprisingly pointing out from the mass of fluff. Her hair also appeared to be in a very low ponytail. She was quite stocky and curvy, oddly her uniform appeared to have all track colors.

Her eyes were quite striking, simply they were blue and green with black pupils and white sclera.

“You’re alright—sorry for knocking your things out of your hands.” As she spoke the girl immediately crouched down, beginning to scramble everything into her arms.

“I-it’s fine— _it’s fine_ …” she heard her whisper, standing back up she began to adjust things in her hands.

“Duh—b-bye-” before Luz could say anything further, the girl went off into the passing crowd.

“Uh, bye..?” Luz said to herself, as she stood confused she heard footsteps approach.

“Oh Luz—I see you ran into Percy?” The human turned to see the familiar pale face of Amity who had a book pressed against her chest.

“Oh, hey Amity! That was her name? Wait, do you know her?” Luz looked back to where the girl had gone before turning her attention back to her friend.

“Eh, not exactly. She’s an honors student like me so I’ve met her only a few times. She’s not much in the social department. There’s also a lot of rumors about her.” Amity’s eyes would occasionally look toward where she had gone as well before returning to Luz’s hazel gaze.

“Huh… guess that makes sense… wait rumors? Why? She seems nice.” Luz scratched the back of her head. Amity appeared to not be expectant of her to ask anything further, her pointed ears having raised in surprise.

“Ah, _well_ …” Amity’s voice creaked as she spoke, her shoulders raising as well to accompany her expression.

“ _Well?_ ” Luz tilted her head. Amity walked a bit closer to her, face oddly becoming a bit red. She appeared to be gesturing to whisper.

“It’s believed she trains with…” her voice became too low for Luz to understand.

“Huh?” Luz mumbled back.

“ _Ugh_ -” Her friend struggled before suddenly pulling her into a vacant unlit classroom, quietly closing the door behind them both.

Amity turned back to Luz, her golden eyes having a serious air to them.

“It’s believed she trains with…” Amity paused, gazing around anxiously. She stepped closer to the human who stared wide eyed, clear curiosity.

“… Cynyster Cerberus…” Amity whispered more audibly, Luz’s expression becoming confused.

“Sinister… _who?_ ” She felt more confused than she did before.

“Or well, it’s just a rumor but—wait, you’ve never heard the tale of Cynyster Cerberus?” Amity said in disbelief, the book against her chest lowering by her reaction.

“No… should I? Quite the ominous name if I do say so!” Luz smirked, her left hand having rested itself under her chin.

“Cynyster Cerberus is no joke, Luz.” She responded quite bluntly, causing Luz to return to a more normal pose.

“Oh, sorry. Who are they?” She watched Amity stand up a bit more erect, taking in a deep breath before exhaling, her eyes closed.

“Cynyster Cerberus is an all powerful Wild Witch. Except she’s no Witch, but what we call a Wraith.” Amity’s eyes had opened, keeping her eyes to the human.

“A _Wraith?_ ” Luz questioned further.

“Wraiths are Witches who… kill other Witches.” Luz swallowed anxiously.

“ _Oh_ …”

“It is believed by her kills she becomes even stronger, gaining the magic from deceased Witches. Emperor Belos has his eyes dead-set on her, but she has never been captured. She is _the_ Wild Witch of Wild Witches; an apathetic murderer.” Amity’s tone never changed, always sounding serious and to the point. Luz slowly nodded her head.

“Well… that’s comforting…” She grabbed her right arm anxiously.

“She’s quite elusive though, and many wonder if she even exists due to it. But if you are to see anyone who’s canine-like and wears three wolf-looking masks, that’s probably her.” Amity made gestures with her right hand to help describe.

“And other students in this school think that-that Percy girl is being trained by her? She doesn’t come off as the ‘to be trained by a murderer’ type.” Luz quoted, Amity shrugged her shoulders.

“As said, it’s a rumor. Mainly because nobody knows where she goes after school, it’s like she disappears. And she appears to have advanced knowledge only a Wild Witch would know.” Amity continued, walking towards a wall she rested against it.

“I noticed that her uniform has all colors of the covens so that means she’s been taking all classes before I even changed that rule.” Luz began to wonder about the strange Witch girl.

“Yeah, that’s another thing. It’s believed Principle Bump was threatened by Cynyster to let her take all covens.” The human nodded her head.

“Hm, but couldn’t she be getting trained by any Wild Witch?” She waved her right hand out as she spoke.

“Yes but…” Amity began.

“Belos.” They both finished.

“That’s very strange…” Luz looked away, letting her thoughts more concisely gather about the student.

“As said these are only rumors, but I feel like it just ties together all too well.” Amity looked off, strands of mint-green hair gently falling from her face. Luz walked up to her.

“I wasn’t expecting this conversation, but it was quite interesting. Maybe I’ll try talking to her about it.” Luz started to walk towards the door, Amity quickly standing from her rest.

“You’re gonna go talk to her?” Her eyebrow’s raised, golden eyes wide.

“Yeah! She seems nice enough, you said she’s not all that social but it can’t be too hard to get her talking. Percy—that is, not Cynyster of course. Plus, I have my way with vulnerable upperclassmen!” Luz winked with her right hand on the handle, clicking it open.

“Okay but—wait… h-huh?” Amity stood confused as she processed the human’s last words, waking herself from her puzzlement she already saw the human had left the door wide open.


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz searches for the mysterious student, Percy. Hoping to inquire about the strange rumors surrounding her.

The only foreseeable way of finding the elusive student in Luz’s eyes was to wait till school ended and hopefully catch her leaving.

Of course, with her new found thoughts regarding the Witch this made the day feel much longer than it normally was or would have been if Amity had not seen her bump into Percy.

Not that she regretted it or anything, she actually enjoyed the idea of a little adventure. Perhaps, it was more of a mystery.

The next few hours felt grueling but soon they were over, allowing the human to enact her plan.

When the final bell screamed out she quickly dashed from her classroom, making her way towards the front doors.

They had already been opened early as according to schedule, noticing some students had already made their way down the steps towards Bonesborough.

None of the students appeared to resemble Percy, then again with her uniform she should stick out like a sore thumb. Though, Luz was beginning to notice more students having colorful outfits due to her change of the rules, so perhaps she would not be so easy to find.

“Hey, Luz!” She was surprised to hear Willow suddenly next to her, eyes bright as ever.

“What’re you doing?” She inquired, Luz returning her gaze to the sudden mass of students walking down the steps.

“Uh… looking… for someone, kinda busy.” She said as she leaned a bit, realizing this ordeal would not be so simple.

“Is it Amity?” Willow asked curiously, Luz shook her head.

“No—I saw her earlier today. It’s someone named Percy, don’t know her last name but…” Willow kept her gaze to her friend, curiosity still on her mind.

“I think I may have heard of a Percy before, but I don’t know if I’ve seen one.” Willow concluded.

“Well, I’ll stop bothering you. See you tomorrow!” She heard her friend begin to step away.

“Yeah—you too!” Luz said, feeling slightly defeated by the fact her plan was not so successful. She rested against one of the doors, her arms crossed. She still had her gaze to the wave of chatting students.

“Humph…” she sighed, turning around she suddenly bumped into someone for the second time that day.

“Ow-” she winced.

“I-I’ve got to pay more attention—” Luz heard the familiar voice, seeing Percy luckily in front of her except reaching down to grab a dropped book.

“Oh! Percy!” The human exclaimed with surprise, Percy flaring up with anxiety.

“H-huh?” Her eyes were wide, unprepared for the human’s sudden need.

“I would like to talk to you about something if that’s alright.” She noticed Percy’s gaze attempting to avoid her’s, showing clear discomfort.

“Ah… I-I’m sorry, but I need to get home…” Percy then swiftly went around her, beginning to tread down the steps.

“Wait—” Luz went after her, eventually catching up and walking next to her. Percy was surprised by her persistence.

“It’s not for long, I just have one question.” She promised, noticing Percy turn her head forward attempting to dismiss her.

“I-I’m sorry—but maybe sometime else-”

“Are you trained by Cynyster Cerberus?” As Luz spoke the name she heard jarring silence about her. Everyone even stopped walking, having turned toward the two.

Luz slowly turned around, staring at everyone else.

“Ah, uh…” the human said slowly, coming back to Percy who appeared frozen. She was silent as well, staring bewildered at all of the sets of eyes upon her and the human.

Percy appeared to shrink away, before dashing off through the crowd in silent panic. It appeared as soon as she left, everyone continued walking while Luz stood.

“Oh…” Luz felt guilt stab into her.

“I told you that name was no joke.” Luz noticed Amity walking towards her, stopping on the step she was on.

“Yeah… I uh, see that now. Oh I feel awful…” Luz then sat down on the step, Amity joining her.

“I think you should just leave her alone. I know you’re curious but look at what that curiosity did.” Luz felt Amity’s left hand gently begin to feel her back, hoping to bring her comfort.

“Yeah, sorry.” She said quietly.

“I’m not the one you should be apologizing to.” Amity patted her back a few times before standing back up, eventually descending the steps.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Luz.” She heard Amity say.

“You too…” she responded quietly, the air feeling much colder around her.

~~~

It was hard to do anything other than think deeply about the information given to her earlier that day. She felt an odd sense of anxiety. Unknown if it was from the thought of Cynyster Cerberus, a much more deadly Witch out there roaming the quiet night.

Or maybe it was her guilt, from clear embarrassment she caused Percy for having brung up the rumor.

Perhaps it was just a silly rumor that was glued to the poor young Witch, something to use to make fun of her.

“Hey kid—you’ve barely touched your food tonight.” She heard the Owl Lady’s voice dig her from out of her convoluted mind, her hazel gaze flicked up to her’s.

“Sorry, I just kinda messed up today and feel horrible about it.” She admitted, taking her fork she began to poke at a strange tentacle on her plate.

“Hmm… guilt can be an awful thing but sometimes you just need to shove food down your throat to forget about it.” Eda shrugged, stuffing a chunk of _something_ into her gob.

“You don’t make a very great example.” Lilith said, rather plainly from across the table.

“Of what?” Her sister responded, speech muffled by the food.

“Anything.” Eda then stuck her tongue out at her older sibling.

“I don’t mean to be the voice of reason here—but clearly Luz has a problem and you’re both sorta ignoring it.” King said as he jumped onto the table from his chair, having crossed his arms.

The Clawthorne sisters both stared at King then to each other.

“Well, what’s the problem then, Luz?” Eda turned to her apprentice, her low hazel gaze slowly looking back up.

“I guess saying the name ‘Cynyser Cerberus’ is a ba—” as she spoke Eda suddenly sat up from her strange position on her chair, Lilith’s eyes widened.

“ _CYNYSTER CERBERUS?!_ ” King exclaimed.

“Wait… who?” The tiny demon tilted his head, beginning to scratch at his skull.

“…yeah, that.” Luz cringed.

Eda appeared silent, having closed her eyes she adorned a serious expression.

“Cynyster Cerberus is a-”

“-Wild Witch who kills other Witches.” Luz waved her hand with the fork in it, having finally stabbed the food.

“I’m trying to be all dramatic here then you ruin my mojo.” Eda pouted, sitting back into her chair with a mug of apple blood.

“Oh…” King sat down on the table, “I wanna meet her!”

“No you don’t.” Eda shook her head.

“How have you heard of that name?” Lilith inquired, leaning towards her.

“Amity told me. I ran into this strange girl today, and apparently there’s a lot of rumors about her being trained by Cynyster.” Once she finished speaking she sunk down into her seat, poking her index fingers together.

“…and I may have embarrassed her big time for asking her about it…” Luz spoke in a quiet voice.

“Sometimes we all muck up meeting new people. If you see her tomorrow, say your sorry and have that be the end of it.” Lilith suggested, her hands neatly folded together on the table.

“I think I’ve heard of that girl before… Percy… Percy Athiens?” Eda appeared deep in thought, holding her cup close to her face.

“Have you met her before?” The human questioned further, Eda looked back to her from staring at the ceiling.

“I think I’ve seen her at the market of Bonesborough, as well as the library. She’s certainly a knowledge hungry Witch by how much she reads.” The human thought a bit deeper as she processed her mentor’s words, holding onto her face. As she sat an idea came to her.

“That’s it! Tomorrow, I’ll get her a book and apologize! Hopefully then she’ll forgive me!” Luz stood from the table as a plan developed in her head, brightly smiling.

“You know nothing about her other than she likes to read? How are you going to know what to her her?” Lilith tilted her head ever so slightly. Luz stood a bit longer in her accomplished pose.

“Yeah… uh I don’t know. She has to have friends—maybe I can ask one of them what she likes.” She decided, her right index finger pointed outward.

“Glad you’re back to your cheery self, but if you want something warm to eat you may be scavenging for tonight.” Eda smirked, Luz looking down to see her cold food.

“Yeah, I’m alright with that.”

~~~

The next morning, Luz told Willow and Gus her plan and generally what happened the day prior. Amity also joined them, so she heard of it as well.

“That’s right—I have seen her at the library before.” Amity thought aloud.

“Well, I can’t give any suggestions for book choices. You may just be better off looking for her friends.” She reasoned, Luz walked closely up to her which appeared to surprise her as her cheeks flared red.

“Thanks anyways though, I’m glad you told me the story yesterday.” Luz smiled, Amity backing away slightly.

“Y-yeah yeah—it’s no issue…” she turned her head away anxiously, ear tips warm as well.

“Anyways, I’ll see you guys later.” Luz waved to the group of three, beginning to walk through the halls of Hexside.

 _‘Who could she be friends with?’_ The human wondered, continuing down the long corridor of which other students passed through.

Finding her specifically, would be the answer. That is unless somebody decided to confront Luz from yesterday’s actions.

It appears she was having no luck this morning, so she had to return to her first hour of the day. She was feeling anxious as she sat, waiting for the clocks to tick around and around.

Luz sighed to herself as suddenly the bell screamed out, signaling the starting of next class after passing time. She quickly stood from her seat then made her way out.

As Luz roamed the halls towards her next class, she felt as if she was being followed.

Turning around, all she saw was normal students chatting as they made their ways to their respective classes.

Luz shrugged off the feeling, continuing on her way.

As she went onward, however, she felt something suddenly wrap around her right leg.

Abruptly, she was pulled onto the floor.

“Hwuh?!” She exclaimed in surprise, being pulled up into the air upside down.

“Hey—the Hell is your deal, huh?” A bold voice spat, she was turned towards a tall pale student with short, straight black hair.

She had large black horns on her head and Luz was currently being lifted by her sleek black tail. She appeared to have pink stripe markings as well, some under her eyes and on her hands.

Her pupils were a piercing magenta with yellow sclera; all around intimidating. Clearly an upperclassman.

“W-woah—please put me down-”

“You think I’m just gonna set you down after you gave my girlfriend a mental breakdown yesterday?” She hissed, Luz being lifted directly up to her face though still upside down.

“I-I—”

“Listen here human— I don’t know what gives you the idea that you own the place and can say what you want. But hear this; if you ever mess with my girlfriend again I will _personally_ turn you into a _rug_. Got that?” The Witch bared her teeth, Luz began to manically nod her head.

“Good.” She was then dropped down onto the cold floor, watching the student shove her hands down into her pockets as she walked off.

‘ _Oh well… she has a girlfriend…_ ’ Luz rolled herself over, feeling pain upon her head.

~~~

Eventually she was sitting at her lunch table, holding a frozen bottle to her head to hopefully soothe the ache.

“So she has a girlfriend.” Amity worriedly stared at Luz.

“And a real piece of work at that.” Gus huffed, sitting back in his seat.

“Clearly she was just being protective but lashing out definitely isn’t the greatest conclusion to come to.” Willow reasoned, Luz moved the bottle away and gently felt her head.

“Y’know Luz, maybe you should just stop trying. Maybe it’s a lost cause—who knows, you could get hurt.” Amity said with clear concern.

“I’m going to get hurt trying to apologize to someone?” She responded, feeling a bit confused.

“You already did get hurt.” Amity retorted. Luz slouched in her spot, elbows to the table she sat pouting.

“It may just be for the best, Luz.” Amity put a hand on her back.

“But I mean, I now know of someone she knows.” Luz sat back up as her thoughts came up again.

“You aren’t going to go talk to _her_ , are you? Please tell me you aren’t.” Luz returned the gaze Amity was giving her, a determined expression growing along her face.

“I’m sorry Amity, but it’s just not in my nature to accidentally hurt someone then forget about them. It wouldn’t sit right with me.” As she spoke, her thoughts began to steer towards her mom again which caused guilt to stab into her. Luz then stood from the table, making her way out to which Amity reached out but did not follow through.

“She really doesn’t know when to stop, does she?” As she spoke, Amity put her hand down and turned to Willow and Gus who sat across the table.

“Nope.” They both answered. Amity sighed longingly.


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz is determined to make amends with Percy, but discovering how is her only issue.

~~~

Wind gently rustled leaves through the otherwise quiet, desolate dark forest. Moonlight filtered through the canopy of leaves, eventually showing down to a door in a hill.

“It’s okay, you’re alright.” A voice softly cooed into one of her ears, sitting upon a soft bed up against a wall.

“I’m here.” She continued to sob in the arms of the much taller Demon than she, holding tightly onto her back.

Eventually, she felt her pull away. As much as she wanted to continue holding on, she let her.

The pale faced Demon/Witch hybrid had a gentle smile on her face, a one of familiarity and care. She ever so carefully pushed some hair away from her face.

“You said it was the human?” Her paramour inquired, she began to nod her head.

“Y-yeah—b-but please don’t hurt her…” The Demon’s tail flicked at the request, ears raised as well.

“But—she hurt you, Percy.” Her expression became more concerned, eyebrows lowered.

“I-I understand, but I can tell she was just curious.” Percy slowly sat up, her girlfriend’s gaze locked to her every movement.

“You can’t… you can’t keep letting people do this to you, I hate seeing you coming home with tears running down your face—it just hurts.” The Demon’s head lowered, eventually pressing her forehead to Percy’s.

“I know but… i-it’s not like I expected to have to live a life like this. It’s not her fault.” Percy pulled her against her body, gently embracing her.

“Just… just one threat.” The Demon whispered.

“Tacie…” her voice trailed.

“Just an itty-bitty one…” she smirked a short smirk.

“Okay, fine. I know you’ll do it anyways.” Percy pulled away from Tace who smirked fully with accomplishment.

“Thank you for your cooperation~” her tail wagged, Percy rolled her eyes. Tace’s right hand was suddenly bitten by something, pulling back in surprise to see the strange Wyrm spirit that possessed the lower half of Percy’s hair.

“When are you gonna cut that rabid thing off?” Tace hissed, rubbing her hand.

“I-I’m sorry—maybe I will eventually… I like my long hair…” she subconsciously ran her fingers through the back of her head, feeling her own softness.

“Are you gonna stay home tomorrow? If so I could pick up your work for you.” She inquired further, Percy’s gaze having gone elsewhere returned to her.

“Y-yeah. I just need some time…” Percy nodded her head, Tace smiled gently. She then leaned down and kissed her on the cheek.

“I really wish I could stay and comfort you, but… you know my adoptive parents.” The Demon sighed, slouching slightly. Percy sat up, sliding her right hand onto Tace’s left.

“It’s alright—I-I’ll be okay.” She nodded her head once, giving Tace a reassuring grin. Tace smiled back.

“I hope you will be. Remember if you need anything—please message me, alright?” The Demon’s right hand fleeted up to her left cheek, gently feeling her face.

Percy pressed her face longingly against the palm of Tace’s hand.

“I will.” She promised. Tace gave her a final peck of the night before standing, still holding onto her hand.

“I love you.” The Demon smiled, slowly walking back her hand disconnected from Percy’s.

“I love you too.” She responded softly, hearing the Demon’s footsteps eventually fade away, followed by the sound of the front door closing.

She sighed, staring off into her cozy room. Percy put herself in the fetal position, her gaze slowly crossing over to a window nearby of which she could see the dark forest.

~~~

Luz quietly roamed the halls of Hexside, acting as if she was on some form of stealth mission as she hid around corners and carefully peeked out.

She slowly made her way around, looking to the right before suddenly knocking in to someone. She stepped back, catching herself as to not fall.

“How many times am I going to do that this week—” Luz said to herself, returning to standing firm. Who she bumped into seemed displeased, as she turned around revealing Percy’s girlfriend she has met that morning.

“Oh—h-hi again-” She began anxiously.

“Ugh. You? Again?” She chuffed, tail whipping about rather threateningly.

“Yup! Me! Again, ha ha…” Luz felt like she was being torn apart every second of the conversation she had just begun.

“Tch.” The Demon-hybrid then turned away with her arms crossed, Luz staring in surprise.

“Wait—I know this is strange but I need to ask you something-” As Luz approached the student’s tail suddenly shot up to her face, causing her to stop.

“Why would I wanna talk to you after…” as she spoke she oddly paused, her expression contorting in a hard describe manner; almost conflicted.

The Demon sighed, her tail lowered.

“Just let me be.” She turned away and continued walking off but Luz ran in front of her.

“Please just hear me out—I really messed up yesterday and I want to apologize to Percy. I-I didn’t mean to embarrass her, I want to make it up to her somehow some way and you know her.” Luz folded her hands together in a pleading manner, the student having stepped back from her sudden movement. She had an eyebrow cocked, eyes wide but then they lowered.

“Maybe think before you act next time.” With her tail she slid Luz out of her way, clearly not wanting to associate with her.

Luz stood there for a moment, thinking quickly. She then put her hands to her sides.

“She’s you’re girlfriend, right? And you’d do anything for her?” Luz called to her, the Demon stopping.

“Yeah, of course I would.” The student still had her back facing Luz.

“Then how come you don’t wanna help me make her feel better after what I did?” She noticed her tail shoot straight up in surprise, her horns even appeared to become spiky.

The Demon suddenly turned around, dashing toward her to which she grabbed her. She bared a bewildered expression.

“Listen here you sly…” her voice trailed as she stared at the human who had a bright expression on her face.

“…whatever!” She shook her head, almost disappointed in herself. The Demon gently set her down, standing back upright with her hands in the pockets of her tri-colored uniform.

“She loves to read, she’s quite the nerd; she’ll basically read anything she can get her hands on. She also likes tea, writing, animals, cuddling quietly for long hours together on a cozy couch…” the last part of her sentence sounded much softer in tone, her tail curving into a heart shape.

“Aww, you do have a heart!” Luz delightedly smiled, the Demon having realized what she said her face turned pink and frustrated.

“Yeah—whatever, just-” she appeared to be at a loss of words from the embarrassment she caused herself. The Demon shook her head.

“YOU CAN DO WHATEVER WITH THAT INFORMATION AS LONG AS YOU DON’T HURT HER!” She yelled, walking away and quickly down some steps with her tail pointed stiff.

Luz watched her until she was gone, sighing herself.

“How adorable to know a bully has a soft spot for her partner.” She grinned to herself, holding onto her face gently.

The human at least now had some more ideas though she was originally hoping to have them narrowed down.

She still had to finish the rest of the classes of the day, giving her plenty of time to brainstorm.

~~~

“I can’t believe I didn’t think of this before!” Luz said as she excitedly made her way up the steps of the Library.

“Luz—be careful!” Amity called from behind, she had been more patiently making her way up but to catch up she began to go faster.

Luz excitedly bounced as she waited for Amity, who appeared exhausted already. Regardless, they went inside together.

“I’ll just get her the first volume of _The Good Witch Azura_!” She exclaimed, walking down the aisles of stacked high books among shelves.

“Wouldn’t it be better to be a gift and not borrowed?” Amity raised an eyebrow, Luz nodded.

“Of course! That’s why I’m gonna ask if I can order one.” Luz found the first of the series, sliding it out carefully by the spine.

The two young Witches made their way over to the counter, Luz then set the book down.

The Librarian slowly looked over.

“Hm?” He raised an eyebrow.

“I’d like to order a copy of this book.” She had a smile plastered on her face, the Librarian eyed the novel.

“Mmh. Thirty snails.” He mumbled before returning to staring at a gazing globe.

“Th-thirty snails?!” Luz exclaimed, only to be shushed by the Librarian. She then heard the sound of something unzip, turning to see Amity opening her satchel.

“Amity-”

“It’s fine, Luz. Let’s just get this over with so we can return to our mostly… normal lives.” Amity insisted, taking out some snails she handed it to the Librarian.

“Thanks for your business.” He said plainly before suddenly swallowing the first copy, the spitting out another and the other.

“Oh…” Luz said, picking up the wet book.

They both returned the first copy, Amity having taken it and promptly slipped it back into its proper crevice while Luz attempted to dry off the new book.

“Hope it doesn’t smell bad.” Luz slowly brought it towards her face but her instincts caused her to not enable herself to smell it.

“Oh, it usually smells like a new book and paper.” Amity responded, Luz then cautiously sniffed it.

“Huh… it does.” She heard Amity stifle a giggle, causing her to smile. They both then made their way out of the Library, towards the market.

She did not want to get too many things as then Percy would probably see her as weird, so she decided to get a packet of tea and have it be at that.

“Well I hope it goes well tomorrow.” Amity said as she stopped by a certain path.

“Thanks so much for your help, Amity!” Luz smiled.

“Of cou—” Before she could finish, Luz pulled her into a tight hug. Amity appeared to freeze at that moment, her face going completely red.

“I’ll see you tomorrow~!” Luz called as she ran off towards her home, Amity still frozen.

“Y-yeah—s-see you tomorrow…” Amity giggled to herself a bit before turning towards the path she had paused at.


	4. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz finally gathers gifts to hopefully apologize to Percy.

Luz held a bag firmly in her hands, containing the novel and packet of tea. She had rummaged through the storage area of the Owl House to find the container, luckily it was in shape and had some color to it so it was not too boring to look at.

“You’re doing a lot to apologize to someone you don’t know.” King said with a hint of confusion, who joined her in the kitchen.

“Remember at Grom when you were on stage and had all those eyes on you? I can only imagine how miserable it must have been for her—and considering she’s definitely the quiet type I feel even more awful. Then her girlfriend said she had a mental breakdown that day…” Luz said sympathetically, her eyes having lowered as well as voice.

“Yeah, that was a pretty awful experience. _Nobody got me any fancy gifts though_ …” King firmly crossed his arms, Luz crouched down to his height.

“You are the gift!” She smiled, then kissed him on his forehead.

“Yes, I AM THE GIFT!” He shouted excitedly, jumping off the kitchen table and running away into the front room. Luz laughed to herself before making her way out through the back door.

~~~

Luz more patiently waited throughout the day which seemed to help the hours pass by. Every class she went to she made sure to grab the bag and place it safely somewhere she could see it.

She did her work, practiced her spell casting through paper. Everything felt less tense, which she much more enjoyed.

After school she decided to wait down one of the hallways, the one she assumed Percy had come down from on Wednesday.

Leaning against some nearby lockers, she carefully eyed the crowd that passed by. Now she was starting to feel anxious as the groups lessened.

Eventually, there was only few students. She began to wonder if Percy was purposely trying to avoid her.

She started to walk down the hallway, checking the classrooms that still had doors open.

One class still had a student which made her double take; recognizing Percy.

She had her back to her as she was packing up her things, but as Luz stood there in the door way a more awkward feeling sunk into her.

The human moved away from the door, choosing to wait outside of it. She quietly tapped her foot, but was not expecting to see Percy suddenly exit.

It appeared Percy was not expectant of her either as she gasped in surprise, stepping back.

“I’m so sorry—I keep surprising you, don’t I?” Luz chucked to herself, Percy staring at her clearly anxious.

“U-uh… y-yeah…” her expression almost looked slightly depressed.

“I uhm—I just wanted to apologize for what happened on Wednesday, I feel really bad. So I got you this.” Luz then held out the gift bag, Percy’s eyes having widened as she eyed it.

“O-oh…” she cautiously took the bag from Luz’s hands, staring down into it.

“I’m sorry if you’ve read it before, it’s one of my favorite books and I heard you love to read.” Luz said as she watched her pull out the book, interest gleaming in her eyes.

“ _T-the Good Witch Azura_ —I’ve heard of these books..! I never got to read them—uh, thank you so much… th-this is so nice.” Percy looked up to her with a gentle smile, Luz feeling accomplished.

“I may have asked your girlfriend for some help, she seems… nice…” As she spoke she heard Percy giggle, holding the book against her chest.

“Heh… Tacie… o-or well! I—uhm—I-I call her Tacie—her uh actual n-name is Tace… or well—she’s known as Tace but her actual-actual name is Tacelliah…” Percy giggled awkwardly a few times after her sentence, her cheeks reddened. Her eyes slowly looked away from Luz’s gaze who held a smile on her face.

“… she likes being called T-Tace more… but!” She suddenly stood more upright, “again—th-thank you, I wasn’t expecting something like this… it… it uhm, means a lot.”

“Of course! Feel free to let me know if you like it! And if the tea is good too.” Percy nodded her head a couple of times.

“O-okay! And I’ve had this tea before, it’s one of my favorites.” She grinned, appearing more comfortable as her anxious stutter died down.

“You know, you seem really nice. It’s strange to have such a rumor stuck to you.” Luz said as her and Percy began to walk towards the school exit.

“I-I’m glad you think I’m nice… and yeah. I-it’s strange but you can’t really do anything about it when it’s spread like wildfire. Th-the idea of some lonely girl being trained by an infamous murderer, it’s like an idea for a dream novel in it of itself.” She said as they descended the steps, Luz keeping her eyes to the young Witch who had a melancholy air.

“Is it just a rumor? If it is you shouldn’t be treated like this at such a constant.” Percy stopped for a moment, her right arm leaned onto the cement railing nearby.

Luz at first had not noticed she had stopped and had kept going but paused turning back to watch her.

“It’s… it’s not information I can disclose… I’m under an oath.” Percy stared back towards Luz, walking down next to her.

“Well… that sounds suspicious.”

“I-it _is_ suspicious.” The Witch agreed, nodding her head.

The pair eventually reached the firm earth beneath them, Luz turning to Percy.

“Again, just wanted to say I’m so sorry for the trouble I caused.” Percy appeared attentive as she listened.

“I-it’s quite alright. Not the first time I’ve been publicly humiliated and w-wont be the last, heh…” she giggled a bit.

Afterward, Luz bid her farewell and watched her walk off into the bustling market of Bonesborough, seemingly fading into the crowd.

It felt as if a weight was lifted from her shoulders, but almost not entirely. She stood there puzzled, still staring at where the girl had gone.

“How did it go?” Willow’s gentle voice tore her from her thoughts, the human turned to see her three Witch companions.

“Oh! It went better than I expected.” She grinned.

“I’m glad it went alright.” Amity smiled back, putting a hand on her shoulder.

“You guys wanna go look for that one guy who sells weird rocks in the market?” Gus said excitedly.

“Aren’t those just normal rocks with eyes glued onto them..?” Amity questioned, but was suddenly pulled by Luz towards where her friends had gone.

“Do I!” Luz said with equal excitement, the group of four happily making their way into the crowd of purchase and trade.

~~~

The weekend went by like normal, Luz and Eda practiced glyph magic together most of the time. The human did not have any form of contact with Percy, other than seeing her at school but she did not mind having to wait.

It was Monday already, Luz going to her classes like normal. She could have sworn she saw Percy a few times passing down the halls, either by herself or with Tace at her side.

As she thought further about the Witch, perhaps it was a bit strange she as trying to get so close to her. She decided she would not worry so much and continued on with her normal schoolwork. If she saw her, then she would stop to say hi.

“What book did you get her?” Willow inquired as they both each carried a heavy pot to their shared table.

“Oh, _The Good Witch Azura_ , of course!” Luz smiled, setting the terracotta pot down.

“Guess I should have expected that.” Willow still kept up her usual short smirk, they both then turned their attention back to the front of the room.

“Does she actually train with well… you know who?” As her friend asked further she placed a seed into the pot.

“I wasn’t given… really an answer. Well I was but it’s kinda ambiguous but at the same time suspicious.” Luz said more quietly, almost lowering herself.

“Huh… guess it’ll forever remain a mystery.” Willow nodded her head once, then wrote a spell circle which caused the seed to rapidly grow into a large flower.

“Yeah, I guess it will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I’m gonna try and keep this story fairly short, it’s not done yet but getting there (at least I think gkfhKhdjD)

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who comes from “Drawn to Flame” I hopefully will be continuing the latest chapter for that story. Apologies for disappearing, I was having major writer’s block for that one but now my ideas are resurfacing!


End file.
